fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nergal
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Aenir (Wife) Nils (Son) Ninian (Daughter) Kishuna (Creation) Sonia (Creation) Limstella (Creation) Ephidel (Creation) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 31 (Eliwood), Chapter 33 (Hector) |class =Dark Druid (The Blazing Blade) Sorcerer (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Nergal is the main antagonist of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, and is the only character in the series who belongs to the Dark Druid class. He wields the strongest Dark magic tome in his specific game, Ereshkigal. Profile Though a pursuer of knowledge on what can be produced from darkness, Nergal was not always evil. If the player clears several side-quest chapters of Hector's campaign, it is revealed that prior to the events of the game, Nergal was in a relationship with a dragon, Aenir, and became the father of Ninian and Nils, sending them through the Dragon's Gate on Valor to protect them when his wife was kidnapped. Afterward, he turned to dark magic to make himself stronger so he could open the Gate himself and reclaim his children. During his quest, he met Athos in Nabata and they quickly became friends. Equal in knowledge and power, together they discovered the desert village of Arcadia, a place where dragons and humans coexisted peacefully, with both surprised that such a place could exist. Upon invitation from the village leader, they stayed there for hundreds of years learning from the dragons' vast libraries, constructing an oasis for the villagers and hiding the city behind a veil of sandstorms. However, Nergal's eventually studies took a turn down a darker path when he discovered a magic which could take the life force, or quintessence, of other living creatures and turn it into power. He began experimenting with small creatures, and as he grew more confident he used this same technique on ever more complex animals, eventually taking the life of a human. Athos and the village elders discovered Nergal's secret deeds and urged him to stop, but Nergal would not listen, causing them to drifted apart in their beliefs. Athos and the Divine Dragons managed to strike him down, and Nergal was banished from Arcadia, only to slowly built up his power again while avoiding the eye of Athos, extending his life span beyond mortal boundaries and creating numerous Morphs to travel the world looking for the quintessence of powerful individuals to give him even greater strength. A few hundred years after he was banished from Arcadia, Nergal called Ninian and Nils through Dragon's Gate in order to call more dragons into this world, and then harness their quintessence so that he may become the most powerful being in the world. Along the way, he stirs up war in Lycia by using an assassin group called the Black Fang, which he controls through one of his morphs. In the last chapter of the game, Nergal uncovers his face from the turban that hides it to reveal a wound along his forehead and a burned right eye, claiming that the person he had thought to be his truest friend, Athos, had inflicted the wound upon him. In his final moments, Nergal draws three dragons from Dragon's Gate in a final desperate attempt to destroy his foes. Personality In the past, Nergal sought more knowledge in order make himself stronger to reclaim his children. However, in reaching that ultimate power he sought, he had forgotten everything about himself over time, the darkness able to engulf him completely and forgot why he even wanted to open the gate in the first place, only remembering that he needed power and that the Gate must be opened. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade ''Help Description: An avaricious fiend who turns death into power. Base Stats |-|Normal/Eliwood Hard= |-|Hector Hard= ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations *Vs. Eliwood (Eliwood's Story) '''Eliwood': Nergal! Nergal: So you're here, Eliwood. I thought losing Ninian might distract you. Have you forgotten her so quickly? How heartless. Eliwood: I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. It was my mistake that killed Ninian. Because of that... I will fight. I will not run away and hide in sorrow... I'm going to put an end to all this! *Vs. Eliwood (Hector's Story) Nergal: Did you know, Eliwood? What happened to your friend Hector? What he was thinking as he fought by your side? Eliwood: ...... Nergal: Heh heh... It's a pity. If only he had been free to return to Ostia. Eliwood: I know that I've caused much pain for my friends. But that is why... I will not lose here today!! *Vs. Lyn Nergal: Little girl from Sacae... You'd do well to vanish. One such as you is no match for me. Lyn: The nomads of the plains do not abandon their fellow tribespeople. Eliwood and Hector are my dear friends... Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their anger is my anger. Nergal: Pah... Lyn: Nergal! In my friends' names, I will cut you down! *Vs. Nino Nino: ...... Nergal: Uhn? Who do you think you are? Nino: You will pay! You stole my family from me, and you will pay, Nergal!!! I will avenge them all! Nergal: Now, I see... You're Sonia's... *Vs. Jaffar Jaffar: ...... Nergal: Hmph... It's you, Jaffar? Turning your sword against me, your master? Do you forget who raised you? You are worthless. Jaffar: ...Wrong. I am a man. Nergal: Oh, really? If so, then I will give you a man's death! *Vs. Renault (Hector's Story) Renault: ...Nergal, do you remember me? Nergal: Hah. You are... Renault. So you're still seeking out a wretched existence? Renault: I went astray. I listened to your honeyed words... I dreamt of the impossible... the return of a lost soul. But...what you gave me was... a puppet... It was soulless...nothing more than an empty vessel!! Nergal: Just an empty vessel... Isn't that what you wanted? You desired to bring back your dead friend. You were my experiment, and I completed my morph. I'm grateful, Renault. Thanks to you, I gained power. Renault: You villain... You cursed him! Your crime can never be forgiven! I will end you with my hands. In the name of my lost friend! *Vs. Hector (Eliwood's Story) Hector: Nergal! Nergal: So you've come, Hector of Ostia. Your existence itself was my greatest miscalculation. If it had only been Eliwood, this could have been over. So, my little miscalculation, I will erase you. And leave no trace remaining. Hector: Do your worst!! *Vs. Hector (Hector's Story) Hector: Nergal! Nergal: I cannot understand you, Hector of Ostia. Why would you do all this for Eliwood? Is this miserable thing called friendship worth dying for? Hector: I don't expect you to understand. You've forgotten what it means to be human! Nergal! My connection to you… it's over! I'm finishing everything up right here!! *Vs. Athos Athos: Nergal... Nergal: Heh heh... Athos... Take a good look at me! At my tremendous power! Athos: Already...words are useless. As an old friend... I will fulfill my duty. Death Quotes Etymology Nergal was the name of the Mesopotamian god of war. According to one myth, Ereshkigal, the goddess of death, tried to reprimand Nergal for ignoring her messengers. He in turn attacked her and would have killed her, but Ereshkigal offered to marry Nergal and make him king consort of death. Trivia *In the conversation with Limstella before the Lords arrive in Victory or Death, Nergal's map sprite is a regular Druid rather than a Dark Druid. *When Nergal blinks, his wounded eye spasms shortly. *Despite having S Ranks in all forms of magic and staves, Nergal only ever wields a dark tome in-game. *It is possible for Nergal to be Roy's grandfather if Eliwood marries Ninian (In Hector's Tale, it is heavily implied that Nergal is the father of Ninian and Nils if the player unlocks several side quests.) *In Fire Emblem Awakening, his SpotPass team may be based on his collection of Morphs in the Final Chapter of The Blazing Blade (minus the anonymous Druid Morph). **1 Bow Knight - Uhai **1 Sage - Kenneth **1 Warrior - Brendan **1 General - Darin **1 Valkyrie - Ursula **1 Assassin - Jerme **1 Swordmaster - Lloyd **1 Hero - Linus *Nergal is one of two characters with unique sprites dependent on which direction they're facing. The other character to share this distinction is Chrom. Gallery B13-046HN artwork.png|Artwork of Nergal in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. B13-046HN.png|Nergal as a Dark Druid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Nergal_1.png|Nergal's burn given by Athos. File:Nergal_2.png|Nergal and his army of morphs. File:Nergal_3.png|Nergal overshadowed by a dragon. File:Nergal_4.png|Nergal stands above a dead Ninian, taunting a shocked Eliwood. File:Nergal_5.png|Nergal with Limstella, Ninian, and Nils. File:Nergal_6.png|An unused scene of Nergal and a Cloaked Figure (possibly Ephidel). File:NergalKishuna.png|Nergal and Kishuna. File:Nergal and his children.png|Nergal and his children, Ninian and Nils. File:NergalFE7.png|Nergal's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Nergal.png|Nergal's portrait of his head, fully shown. File:Nergal's static battle sprite.JPG|Nergal's battle model. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Bonus characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters